


The Queen and Me

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 6, F/F, Famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Dr Clarke Griffin is about to marry her longtime girlfriend, the Queen of Trigeda.It’s a loose “Prince and Me” AU that I’ve been playing with for forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke noted the missed call notification with a heavy sigh. She hated missing Lexa's calls. She opened the voicemail, and listened greedily as her favourite voice filled her ears.

"Hi beautiful." She could hear the smile in the usually stoic woman's voice – the smile that she knew was only for her. "Don't feel bad that you missed my call – I know you’re busy saving lives. I was just calling to say I love you, and I miss you." There was a small sigh in her voice. "I'm on my way to the airport. I'm going to that summit I was telling you about - a whole week of security briefings and humanitarian aid bargaining. I'll try to reach you again later. I love you." The message ended. Clarke replayed it. Twice. She didn't delete the message, she never deleted them.

She opened her calendar and quickly calculated the number of days until she would see Lexa. Too many. Thirty-two. More than a month. Four and a half weeks. Too long. She let out another sigh.

  
"You'll see her soon." Octavia promised. Clarke’s colleagues were often puzzled as to why Clarke needed a personal assistant (they would have been more puzzled to know that her primary function was actually as the blonde’s bodyguard). Clarke just shrugged and told them that her life was complicated. She never told them the truth - she didn't want them to treat her differently.

  
"It's been four months. And there's still another to go." Clarke whined. She was lucky, her two bodyguards were also two of her best friends.

  
"But we have your dress fitting today." Octavia grinned.

  
"Do I have time for a nap?"

  
"After the fitting. Vera has agreed to come in early just for you."

  
"How about food? I'll settle for coffee?" She pleaded as the car sped through the streets. Octavia produced a bag from Clarke's favourite bakery. "I love you." Clarke declared. "I mean, I'm marrying Lexa, but you - you are a close second." She laughed as she opened the bag.

  
Lincoln pulled into a drive-thru to order her a coffee. "Do you love me too?" He asked as he passed her her regular order (that is the largest and strongest coffee to be found).

  
"Yes. But Lexa's still my favourite." She teased.

  
The mood in the car was light, despite Clarke's exhausted state. They enjoyed the silence as the doctor ate her breakfast.

  
Clarke's phone interrupted the quiet. "Lex?" She answered immediately.

  
"Hi love." The smile in Lexa's voice was more pronounced.

  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

  
"I'm eating breakfast in the car on the way to see Vera." Clarke said. "So no."

  
"Is this the final fitting?"

  
"Yes, and before you get all excited, I should tell you - you're going to hate the dress." She teased. "Is shapeless and frumpy and covered in ridiculous embellishments. It's like the seventies and eighties both threw up on it - fought over it and then threw the whole thing out."

  
"If it's got you in it, I'm sure I'll love it." Lexa promised.

  
"Smooth your majesty." She smiled. "How are your meetings?"

  
"Long and dull. I much prefer dealing with my own parliament - I can just overrule them when they're being obstinate." Lexa's sigh was weary.

  
"Will it improve at all?"

  
"Maybe - the human rights talks later I'll at least be able to sleep through." She joked. "I should have made you go to those for me - you're better at that than I am."

  
"Maybe next time." Clarke agreed.

  
"How was your shift?"

  
"Three back to back surgeries. I'm exhausted. I'll be going straight to bed after the fitting."

  
"Good."

  
"I can't wait a month to see you Lex."

  
"I feel like that too. But I have the summit, then parliament sits, then you have your final boards and then you can come home."

  
"Where I'll have to wait another week for you to come home from your meetings in Brussels."

  
"You could come to Brussels?"

  
"No, my schedule is full that week. Every media outlet on the planet apparently needs a sit-down with your future queen."

  
"I can't blame them - she's fairly spectacular."

  
"We just pulled up at Vera's." Clarke didn't want the call to end, but she knew Lexa had things she needed to do.

  
"Ok. I'll let you go."

  
"Call me later."

  
"I will." Lexa promised. "Make sure you get some sleep."

  
"I will."

  
"Love you."

  
"Love you more."

  
"Not possible."

  
"Talk soon." Clarke smiled.

  
"As soon as I can." Lexa promised.

  
Clarke ended the call and looked to her two escorts. "Let's just go home tonight." They knew she didn’t mean her apartment in the city she’d lived in for most of her life – Clarke only considered one place her home, Polis, Lexa’s capital.

  
"You know you don't want to do that." Octavia sighed.

  
"I know." Clarke agreed. She took several deep breaths. The last weeks before seeing Lexa were always the hardest, but they'd lasted through college, Lexa's military service, Clarke’s medical school and residency - they could last these final few weeks. "Let's do this." Lincoln opened the door, he'd already cleared the shop, and led her forward, Octavia bringing up the rear.

  
The dress was of course nothing like she had described to Lexa. It was perfect. Clarke had never been the girl who dreamed of a fairytale wedding to Prince Charming, but that's what she was getting (although it was Queen, not Prince Charming) and the dress was exactly what any royal wedding dress should be. Simple, but majestic – and absolutely guaranteed to make Lexa weak at the knees.

  
-

  
Lexa stood as the meeting ended. She checked her watch, calculating the time difference - could she call Clarke yet? No, the blonde would be asleep.

  
"Anya, how long do I have?"

  
"An hour, your Majesty." Anya didn't need to consult the schedule in her hand - she had memorised it already.

  
"And then what?"

  
"A meeting on the refugee crisis."

  
"And then?"

  
"Dinner with Norway and Sweden."

  
"Ok. How long do I have between the refugees and dinner?"

  
"Long enough to call Dr Griffin - assuming the meeting doesn't run long."

  
"That's the answer I was looking for." Lexa grinned.

  
"That's my job." Anya replied. "I've ordered lunch to your suite."

  
"This is why I keep you around." Lexa grinned as she followed her assistant back to her suite.

  
The meeting was every bit as bad as she expected it to be. The same four voices gave the same tired solutions - that weren't working, and although she tried to reason with them - tried to offer a new solution, her ideas were written off as too naive. Lexa often found herself being written off by her peers for being too young - too inexperienced. She was young, barely thirty compared to most of the leaders who were much older. But this was her life, and she was not inexperienced.

  
Alexandria Kathryn Regina Trikru had officially ascended the throne of her country in her eighteenth birthday. She had been ruling however since her parents' deaths when she was twelve. She had seen her people through the recession and through a year of devastating natural disasters that had taken everything they had left and she had helped them to rebuild. Her economy had stabilised, her people were stronger than ever.

  
She did not appreciate being told that she was under-qualified for a job she had been doing officially for over a decade (and unofficially for almost two) - particularly not when the people making those claims had been in their positions for fewer than five years themselves.

  
When the meeting was finally adjourned she was out of her seat and halfway to the door before anyone else could stand. Anya was by her side as soon as she left the room.

  
"Your phone." She held the device out to her queen.

  
"Thank you." Lexa said as she dialled Clarke.

  
"Lex?" Clarke's voice was still heavy with sleep.

  
"I didn't mean to wake you, please, go back to sleep." Lexa apologised.

  
"No, it's ok, I was awake. I had just picked up my phone to see the time when you called."

  
"How long did you sleep?"

  
"Umm, about seven hours. I'm good, don't worry."

  
"How did the fitting go?"

  
"It's all done. I can't wait for you to see it. I'd suggest we elope, but Vera would kill me if the world didn't see that dress."

  
"I can't wait to see it either." Lexa smiled. "Mainly because you'll be in it."

  
"How were your meetings?"

  
"As unproductive as ever. Let's elope anyway. I'll put in some calls to the press, so the world can see Vera's creation, we'll meet in the middle - you choose, I’ll be there."

  
"I wish we could, but your people deserve a celebration - they want to share in our day."

  
"Our people. I think they love you more than me at this stage." Lexa chuckled. "Your face is everywhere."

  
"I'm not surprised, I have seen a few reporters around recently."

  
"They're not causing trouble are they?"

  
"No, Lincoln makes sure of that. They just take a few random pictures, a few have asked me some questions."

  
"What have they been asking you?" Despite extensive press training, Lexa worried about the press catching Clarke unaware.

  
"Mostly about the wedding, am I looking forward to it, have we decided on our honeymoon, the usual."

  
"Are you looking forward to it?"

  
"More than anything."

  
"Me too."

  
"One more month."

  
"One more month and there will be no more of this."

  
"We'll be in the same place, for more than a few weeks."

  
"Forever." Lexa sighed happily at the prospect.

  
"I miss you."

  
"I miss you more."

  
"Not possible."

  
"We can make it for one more month."

  
"Well I hope so - I won't get the caterer's deposit back if we cancel now."

  
"Very funny." Clarke retorted. "Do you have somewhere important to be?"

  
"Dinner, with Norway and Sweden."

  
"Anya is trying to hurry you up, isn't she?

  
"She is." Lexa sighed. "I'd rather have dinner with you."

  
"Isn't it late for dinner? What time is it?"

  
"Just after ten. Is that late?"

  
"I don't know. Time seems almost irrelevant to me at this stage."

  
"I have to go. I love you."

  
"I love you too. Give my regards to Norway and Sweden."

  
"I will, talk soon."

  
"Get some rest - you work too hard."

  
"Says you?"

  
"Takes one to know one. Talk soon love." Clarke sighed.

  
"I'll call you tomorrow."

“Can’t wait.”

Lexa smiled - Clarke always had to get the last word - not that she minded. She ended the call and handed her phone back to Anya who was standing with her hand outstretched.

“You’ll be late.” Anya warned.

“They won’t mind - they love Clarke too.” Lexa teased her assistant. “I assume I'll see you after dinner?”

  
“You will.” Anya nodded as she ushered the monarch into the restaurant.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke took her seat across from the Chief of Surgery. He had the results of her board examinations in a folder on his desk. "Dr Griffin, congratulations, you passed your boards with top marks." Kane told her.

  
"Thank you Sir." She smiled.

  
"I'd like to talk to you about your future." He began. "There is a fellowship program that Dr Evans is running that you would excel at, or I have an attending position to be filled - either is yours if you want it."

  
"Thank you sir." Clarke told him, she placed her resignation on the desk in front of him. "I appreciate everything you, and this hospital, have done for me, but I can’t stay."

  
"Is it the salary? We can negotiate."

  
"I'm sorry, but I have an offer you can’t compete with."

  
"May I ask where you will go? What is the offer?"

  
"I’m moving to Polis and, among other things, taking a leading position with Doctors Without Borders. Although that’s not happening immediately, first I’m getting married." She couldn't help but play with her ring, which she had taken to wearing now that she wasn't constantly in surgery.

"You're giving up surgery to be a housewife?" He looked surprised, he'd known her most of her life and she'd never given any indication of such a choice before.

"No, definitely not a housewife, but my marriage comes with a full time job." She corrected him. "I will still be a doctor. I will be working on the ground with Doctors Without Borders when I can, but I'll also be in a position to create lasting changes."

  
"I'm not sure I have the resources to counter that sort of offer. So good luck, Dr Griffin. I have no doubt you will achieve great things." He stood and offered his hand for her to shake.

  
She shook his hand. "Thank you again Sir."

  
"You know, your mother told me you wouldn't be persuaded to stay, I suppose I should have listened to her." He shook his head.

"She would like me to stay. But she also knows I made up my mind a decade ago." Clarke grinned. "Don't let her work too hard once I'm gone?"

  
"I’ll do my best."

  
"Thank you sir." She smiled. "Goodbye - and if you're ever in Polis, look me up." She said as she left.

  
-

  
With her residency finished and her time at the hospital over, all Clarke had to do was come clean to her friends. It had been difficult to keep such a huge secret from them for so long, but she didn't want to risk word getting to the press.

Clarke's elusive, long distance girlfriend had been a joke to the group. Clarke of course had pictures of the two of them together, but given that no one but Octavia could confirm her existence there was a certain level of doubt around their relationship.

They met at the Ark, the same bar they always went to. They toasted their success - their survival. They were a few drinks in before the conversation turned to the future.

  
"I'm headed for Mass Gen." Roma told them.

  
"I'm staying here." Bellamy said.

  
"I'm off to LA." Murphy smirked.

  
They continued around the table, a few were staying, but most of the group was splitting up, going their separate ways.

  
"I was contacted by a hospital in Polis." Raven started. "So I'm going to give that a go. They even said they'd make arrangements to move me there."

  
"You're moving to Trigeda?" Bellamy couldn't believe it.

  
“I couldn't think of a compelling reason not to.” Raven laughed.

"I am also moving to Trigeda, although for me, it's going home really." Clarke added.

  
“Clarke, honey, we love you, but you’re from Connecticut, we’d know if you were from the coolest country on the planet.” Jasper interjected.

  
“I may have been born in Connecticut, but I have a Trigedan passport - so it's home too.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at the radiologist.

  
“Isn’t that the country that’s about to have two queens?” Murphy asked. “Please tell me they’re hot?” Clarke ducked her head to hide her blush as Octavia sniggered.

  
“Yeah, I’ve been doing my research; it actually looks like a really cool place.” Raven agreed, ignoring the previous statement. “Big on equality and social justice, I’m looking forward to it, that and my fat research budget.”

  
“What are you going to do in Polis?” Monty asked Clarke.

  
“Well first I’m getting married.” The table fell silent, all eyes on Clarke. "To Alexandria Kathryn Regina Trikru, Queen of Trigeda." Clarke said.

  
"So princess is actually going to be a princess?" Murphy howled with laughter.

  
"Queen, actually." Octavia corrected as she expertly tossed a coaster to hit him between the eyes.

  
"O, please tell me you’re not going with Clarke?" Bellamy asked her.

  
"Of course I am Bell, I've been on the Royal payroll for the last decade."

  
"As what?"

  
"Clarke's personal bodyguard and assistant. Lincoln too."

  
"My sister has to take a bullet for you?" Bellamy turned on Clarke.

  
"No one has ever tried to shoot me. Lexa is adored by her people - she's more for crowd control than anything else - also she runs my schedule." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't have a choice on the whole bodyguard thing - Lexa wanted guards that I wouldn't try to evade, O was the obvious choice." Clarke and Octavia had met as children, had been friends most of their lives, when Lexa learned that Clarke's childhood friend was a fifth dan black belt she was an obvious choice to be Clarke's guard.

  
"It's a sweet gig Bell, you wouldn't believe the places I get into with them. And I have Lincoln with me too." Octavia beamed, although she knew that proximity to Lincoln was hardly a selling point to her brother - he had never approved of her gentle giant.

  
"You're all welcome to visit anytime. I have a house in the city that any of you are welcome to stay at." Clarke informed the group. “Just text O and she’ll set it up for you.”

  
"So you completed your residency to not be a doctor?" Raven asked, Clarke had wanted to be a doctor her whole life, it seemed an odd switch.

  
"I'll be working with Medecins sans Frontieres, when I can. Lexa has promised me at least six weeks a year."

  
"Oh god, you're going to go full princess Di on us, and save the freaking world, aren't you?" Raven accused.

  
Clarke laughed. "It's exactly what I have always wanted to do, just with more politics."

  
“So when is the wedding?” Monty asked.

  
“Ten days.” Clarke grinned. “You need to not be too hungover tomorrow.” She told Raven.

  
“And why is that?” Raven asked, looking from her drink to her best friend as though trying to decide which one would win out.

  
“Because you’re obviously my maid of honour, and you have to be at a dress fitting in the morning.”

  
"I can't believe you waited until a week and a half before your wedding to ask me to be your bridesmaid." Raven huffed. “You’re lucky I love you Griff.”

  
"Wait until you see the dress." Octavia squealed.

  
"Oh god, is it a total meringue? Is it awful?"

  
"It's Vera Wang, and it's amazing, so shut up and accept that you'll be wearing a dress that cost more than your college education." Clarke laughed, shoving her friend's shoulder.

  
"You bought me a Vera Wang gown?"

  
"It's a royal wedding, Rae. It was designed for you."

  
"Vera Wang actually designed a dress for me?" Raven was shocked. “Wait - how?”

"O provided her with your measurements." Clarke shrugged.

“That’s a little weird Little Blake.” Raven laughed.

“All in a day’s work.” Octavia shrugged with a laugh. “Seriously, never a dull moment.”

"So when do we leave?" Raven asked.

  
"Saturday." Octavia answered. "Rae and Bell you're both cleared to travel with us. If anyone else wants to come tell me now, I'll have to clear it with the head of the Royal guard."

  
"We're with you Clarke." The group agreed.

  
"I need everyone's passports by nine am." Octavia said. “If I don’t have them, you’re not coming.”

Clarke excused herself shortly after - she had Raven’s dress fitting as well as a couple of press commitments the following morning, and only the British get away with bad boy royalty.

Clarke: The cat’s out of the bag. Just told everyone my post residency plans. xx

Lexa: How'd they take the news?

Clarke: A little shocked, but they're happy for me.

Lexa: Good. Are they coming to the wedding?

Clarke: Yep. Octavia is going to have to run decorum lessons on the flight. ;p

Lexa: Remind me to have the jet fitted with recording equipment. I don't want to miss that!

Clarke: I'm headed home for the night, what are you up to?

Lexa: Parliamentary dinner.

Clarke: Are you hiding from your ministers?

Lexa: ...it's possible.

Anya: I know it's you she's texting - tell Her Majesty to get her ass back to her seat!

Clarke: Anya's guessed what you're up to. You're in trouble.   
Clarke: I'll let you get back to it. I'll text you when I wake up. Love you <3 xx

Lexa: Love you too. xxx

“Lincoln has the car ready to go.” Octavia bumped Clarke's shoulder.

“Thanks.” She smiled at her friend. “Let's get home - I'm wiped.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead-up to the wedding day.

Raven's fitting was over quickly, the dress needed barely any alterations and it looked stunning. As soon as it was done, Raven left to pack her apartment ready for the move to Polis. 

 

"You have your first interview today." Octavia said as Lincoln drove them through the streets. "It's a TV interview, it won't air until Saturday evening."   
  


"Ok." Clarke nodded. "Have you pre-approved the questions?"   
  


"Of course. There will be a couple about how you met and fell in love, and a few background questions about you. As well as a couple of political ones. You've got this."   
  


"Thanks O, how many of these do I have before we leave?"   
  


"One other TV appearance, and two print interviews."   
  


"And so it begins." Clarke sighed melodramatically.   
  


"Get used to it Princess." She grinned.   
  


The interviews passed, all of them were strictly embargoed until after she left the country, but they went well. The hours of training and prep she'd had to sit through paid off.   
  


It seemed that almost before she knew it Clarke was boarding the Royal jet to Polis.   
  


"So I googled your fiancée." Bellamy began as he boarded.   
  


"Be careful what you say next, big bro. There are nine armed guards on board, all of whom are extremely loyal to Her Majesty." Octavia warned.   
  


"She seems interesting. She's achieved a lot, although she's often described as cold and distant." He shrugged.   
  


"I've heard that description of her previously." Clarke shrugged.   
  


"So will we get to meet her?" Jasper asked.   
  


"There will be a private reception for Clarke's family - which includes all of you - the day after the ceremony." Octavia said.   
  


"We're going to meet actual royalty!" Monty giggled.   
  


"You realise I'm going to be actual royalty, right?" Clarke asked him.   
  


"Oh my god! I totally hand thought of that." Monty looked as though he may just hyperventilate.   
  


Jasper latched on to Monty's freak out and immediately started to point out all of the things in the plane that belonged to actual royalty. Finally Octavia handed him a glass with a double shot of something alcoholic. "Calm your farm." She told him. He sat down immediately.   
  


Abby was the last person to board the aircraft. She hugged Clarke tightly. “Are you sure about this?”   
  


Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.”   
  


“Dr Griffin.” Bellamy greeted as Abby took her seat across from him.   
  


“Hi Bellamy.” She nodded.   
  


“Ok people, take your seats for take-off. It’s a nine hour flight to Trigeda, so get comfortable.” Octavia ordered.   
  


“Uh, O, there aren’t enough seats for all of us.” Raven pointed out. Raven, Clarke and Octavia were all still standing.   
  


“Rae, you take mom’s seat, mom come with me.” Clarke decided. She led her mother into another room, smaller with a plush couch and a queen-sized bed.   
  


“Well this is cosy.” Abby commented.   
  


“The bed is spectacularly comfortable.” Clarke agreed. “For take-off though we have to sit on the couch.”   
  


“Wouldn’t you rather have Raven in here with you?” Abby was under no illusions, she knew that her relationship with Clarke wasn't as close as it could be.    
  


“Raven is moving to Polis. You’re not.” Clarke shook her head. “Although I’m hoping you’ll come to visit – especially once we give you grandchildren.” She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her future children with Lexa. 

 

“You’re too young to think of such things.”   
  


“Mom, I’m almost thirty. I have three degrees and I’m about to get married, I don’t think children are that much of a stretch.” Clarke laughed as Abby pulled a face.   
  


“I know, I know.” She sighed finally. “But you’re my little girl, and this is a lot.”   
  


“You’ve had almost fifteen years to adjust to the idea.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know Lexa, you know me. We’re not rushing into this.”   
  


“But you’re going to be a queen.”   
  


“Says the next Surgeon General of the United States.” Clarke scoffed.   
  


“You don’t know that, Thelonious may not get elected.”   
  


“He will, and he’ll do well.” Clarke nodded. “And so will you, for that matter.”

  
-   
  


Clarke looked at her schedule for the day and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She had fifteen feature interviews. As well as a talk show and a radio interview.   
Octavia had been given the week off to show Bellamy around, and Clarke had been assigned another guard as well as an assistant to run her day.   
  


"Who's first?" She asked the assistant.  

 

"Curve magazine. The editor is coming to talk to you about being Europe’s first lesbian heads of state."   
  


"Perfect. Show her in."   
  


Clarke had been prepped for her interviews, she knew she could do them, but she wished she could have just held a press conference instead and gotten the whole lot done in one go.

 

"So Dr Griffin, how did the two of you meet?"   
  


"Boarding school, in Switzerland. We were roommates."   
  


"You've known each other since before the coronation then?"   
  


"We were fourteen when we met. My dad had just died and I needed a change of scenery, I chose Switzerland because it seemed far enough away from everything that maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore." Clarke said. "Lex was the only student without a roommate, so I was assigned to her room."   
  


"And was it love at first meeting?"   
  


"Not even close. Our first year together we barely spoke a civil word to each other. She was too serious, and I wasn't serious enough."   
  


"So what changed?"   
  


"We did. If I had to pinpoint a moment though it was in our senior year. When her uncle, the Prince Regent fell ill. She was still more than eighteen months away from being able to take the throne, and she was so worried about the fate of her people. That's when I realised why she was the way she was. She'd been sitting in on cabinet meetings and national security briefings since she was twelve. The weight of an entire nation was settled on her shoulders. Suddenly she wasn't too serious, she was miraculous. She is miraculous.   
  


"We were friends by then, but that was the day I realised I was in love with her."   
  


"And you've been together ever since?"   
  


"Since a few weeks after that, yes. We both wanted our relationship to work so much. It was hard. We've been apart more than we've been together. I went to college, she did her military service then ascended the throne. I finished college and went to med school, then I went on to my residency. it's been a long road, and this isn't where I thought I'd be when I was younger, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."   
  


"You weren't a little girl who fantasised about marrying a handsome prince, or beautiful princess?”

 

"No. My mother is a surgeon, and my dad was an electrical engineer specialising in sustainable technology. I wanted to make the world better, I still do - I've just found a new way to achieve my old goals - with the love of my life by my side.”

 

"Under Queen Alexandria's rule Trigeda has become a shining example for LGBT rights, and for equality on all fronts, how have the people reacted to you?"   
  


"It's been positive. Lex jokingly complains that the public likes me more than her, but I think that's untrue. They like me because they like her, they love her, they love her so much, and I love her, I make her happy (God that sound conceited- but it's true, she makes me happy too) and I think the people can see that."   
  


"And politically, what are you hoping to achieve?"   
  


"I'll confess I'm not great with economics, finance, infrastructure, industry, none of that is my forte, but I'm learning. I'm a doctor, I like to help people, I'll be working with Doctors Without Borders, and the UN, my focus will be on humanitarian causes, both at home and around the world."   
  


"And, will you be starting a family?"   
  


"We will. Although for purposes of succession we are still investigating the legalities. We will better answer that question when the time comes."   
  


"And finally, can you tell us anything about the wedding?"   
  


"Only that I cannot wait for it. We've been planning it for five years, and we haven't seen each other in almost six months, and we won't see each other until the ceremony. Be prepared for tears, lots of them."   
  


"Is your family coming?"   
  


"My mother flew in with me two days ago. She's visiting hospitals and meeting with other doctors, swapping techniques and research." Clarke laughed. "And several of my friends, all doctors, have made the trip over as well. Residency is a long and gruelling task. The people who come through it with you, they become your family."   
  


"Thank you so much for your time. We look forward to seeing your wedding."   
  
"Just promise not to take any pictures once I start to cry - I do not cry well. We're talking a red blotchy mess." Clarke laughed. "And after as long as it's been, and it being our wedding day - I will definitely be crying."   
  


"We'll do our best." The reporter laughed. "I look forward to talking to you more in the future. We'll be seeing great things from you, I'm sure of it."   
  


"Thank you. I look forward to talking more as well." Clarke shook the woman's hand as she stood to leave.   
  


The interviews continued. Clarke recounted the tale of her and Lexa's romance, and charmed every reporter she met. Her radio and television appearances were both hits, and those last few holdouts fell in love with their future Queen.   
  


-   
  


"What do you mean there's no bachelorette party!" Raven demanded.   
  


"It's just the three of us plus my mother. We're having dinner and running over the plan for tomorrow. I refuse to be hungover on my first day on the job." Clarke was adamant.   
  


"But we have to." Raven pouted.   
  


"We can't exactly order strippers to the palace, and we have fifteen hours of state celebration tomorrow - I'm not drinking tonight."   
  


"I'm with Clarke on this, no way will we survive tomorrow if we're hungover." Octavia chimed in. "Also, we should get moving, dinner will be served in a moment."   
  


They collected Abby on the way to the dining room in Clarke and Lexa's private rooms. "This is the Royal apartment. These are our private rooms." Clarke explained.   
  


"So you'll still be able to claim that you live in an apartment with your wife." Raven laughed.   
  


"I will, although I'm not sure why I would." Clarke laughed.   
  


"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Abby asked as they sat down.   
  


"A little nervous, but mostly excited."   
  


"It's not too late to back out."   
  


"That's not going to happen." Octavia rolled her eyes. "You've met Her Majesty once, several years ago, and it was not on her best day. I've had to listen to this pair on the phone to each other every day - they are sickeningly in love with each other."   
  


"Octavia is right. There is nothing that could stop me from going through with everything tomorrow." Clarke agreed with a goofy grin. "I need Lexa like I need air. I love her, and she loves me."   
  


"I know, it's just that Queen is a big job."   
  


"I know. Believe me I know. But I've been preparing for this - I'm ready." Clarke promised her mother.   
  


"I believe you." Abby sighed.   
  


The rest of the meal passed in a lighter mood. The three doctors traded ER horror stories, and Abby shared stories of Clarke as a small child.   
  


As the meal ended Octavia took over. She pulled out her tablet to run over the following day's events.   
  


"Clarke your team of stylists will be with you at seven. You'll have breakfast from six."   
  


"Raven, you and Abby will join Clarke for breakfast. Then at eight you will be prepared - you will both have two stylists to look after you.   
  


"At nine we head to the cathedral, the ceremony will begin at ten."   
  


"I should go to bed." Clarke decided, looking at the time. It was almost ten.   
  


"Good idea." Octavia nodded as Clarke got up from the table.   
  


The blonde hugged her mother and both her best friends before excusing herself to her room.   
  


Clarke let herself into her bedroom, ready to fall into bed. Except her bedroom wasn't empty.   
  


The Queen was flopped unceremoniously on the bed, her nose buried in Clarke's pillow.   
  


"Lex?" Clarke could hardly believe that Lexa was really there.   
  


Lexa tensed. "Clarke?" She stood quickly.   
  


"You're back early." The blonde all but threw herself at Lexa. They clung to each other, desperate.   
  


"I'm meant to sleep in my old room tonight." Lexa said finally, pulling back just a fraction.   
  


"Don't you dare." Clarke tightened her hold. "No way am I letting you go until the morning."   
  


"But, tradition-" Lexa argued.   
  


"Says we can't see each other, but it's too late for that. So I'm not letting you leave." Clarke decided.   
  


"You're planning on holding the queen of Trigeda hostage?"   
  


"Only until my demands are met." Clarke smirked.   
  


"And what are your demands?"   
  


"Snuggles mostly." She shrugged, she stepped back, her arms looped around the Queen’s neck. 

 

"I shouldn't." Lexa sighed. "We shouldn't."   
  


"Babe, I haven't seen you in months. I am so excited for tomorrow I'll never get to sleep, not unless you're with me." She pouted. "You don't want a tired and puffy looking bride tomorrow, do you?" She could see the indecision in her fiancée’s face. “Royal wedding photos are forever.” 

 

"You're right, we can't have that." Lexa laughed. "Ok, I'll stay." She let go of Clarke. “But it's strictly a g-rated sleepover.” She warned. 

 

“PG-thirteen.” Clarke countered. “Nothing past second base.” They both changed quickly into their pyjamas and crawled into bed.   
  


“Fine.” Lexa agreed. “Clothes stay on though.”

 

“Agreed.” The blonde nodded, pulling Lexa closer. "We're getting married tomorrow." Clarke sighed happily as she moved as close to Lexa as she could.   
  


"Finally." Lexa agreed.   
  


"God I've missed you."   
  


"I've missed you too."   
  


"Love you."   
  


"Love you more."   
  


"Not possible." Lexa lent forward to capture Clarke's lips in a soft kiss. There was nothing hurried or desperate about it, the two women simply revelling in the feeling of being together once more.   
  


They fell asleep face to face, foreheads touching and wrapped in each other.   
  


-   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the royal wedding day!

Lexa woke at five. She woke Clarke with a kiss.   
  


"Is it morning already?" Clarke mumbled.   
  


"Yes, I have to go before the maids come to wake us up."   
  


"Ok, see you at the church." Clarke pulled Lexa closer for a hug.   
  


"You know this is the part where you have to let go, right?" Lexa teased when Clarke did not release her from her hold.   
  


"In a minute." Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck.   
  


"Anya will be here soon." Lexa warned. "You know this is the first place she'll look when I'm not in my room."   
  


"This is your room, silly."   
  


"You know what I mean."   
  


"I know. But I'm not sure I can let you go." Clarke admitted.   
  


"You have to let me go. You need to get ready for our wedding, and your coronation." Lexa reminded her. 

 

"Ok, but only because the queen is going to be there." She teased. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered. "I have a bit of a crush on the Queen."   
  


"Well I have it on good authority she likes you too." Lexa kissed Clarke's nose as she pulled away. "What time are they coming for you?"   
  


"Soon, breakfast is at six."   
  


"With Raven and Octavia?"   
  


"And my mom."   
  


"Would you mind if I had breakfast with your mother instead? I'd like to get to know her a little better."   
  


"I think that's a great idea." Clarke agreed. She pulled Lexa back for a final kiss. "See you at the church."   
  


"Can't wait." They released each other and Lexa slipped out the side door.   
  


A moment later there was a loud knock on the main door. "Your Majesty, I know you're in there!" Anya called.

 

“Good morning Anya." Clarke opened the door on Lexa's assistant with a smile. "Although, you don't have to call me your majesty until after the coronation."   
  


"Where is the Queen?" Anya asked, ignoring Clarke's teasing.   
  


"What do you mean where is she?" Clarke feigned innocence. 

 

"She's not here?" Anya paled.   
  


"No, that would be against the rules. You better not have lost my fiancée less than five hours before our wedding."   
  


"I'm sure she hasn't gone far, when she wasn't in her room I assumed she'd be here. My apologies for waking you Dr. Griffin."   
  


"That's ok, Anya." Clarke smiled as the guard left. Her relationship with Anya had always been tough. The stoic guard loved her queen like a sister, and it taken several years to trust that Clarke wouldn't break her heart.   
  


Clarke closed the door and laid back on the bed, basking in the knowledge that it was finally her wedding day. Fourteen years together, ten years engaged and five years planning their wedding. She could almost scream with anticipation.   
  


It seemed like an eternity before two maids came in to wake her. She was wrapped in a robe and ushered through to The sitting room that adjoined the bedroom.   
Octavia and Raven were already waiting for her. "Hurry up Griffin, they won't give me coffee until you have been served yours." Raven whined.   
  


"Where's Abby?" Octavia asked while the maids fetched Clarke's breakfast.   
  


"She's having breakfast with Lex." Clarke said. "Lex asked if it would be alright - she wanted the chance to get to know her a little better."   
  


"I can't believe she's only met your mother once." Raven said. "How long have you been together?"   
  


"Fourteen years."   
  


"And she's only met Abby once?" Raven confirmed.   
  


"Yes. I mean they've spoken via Skype, when I've been with one or the other, but Lex never really came to visit me, I always went to her. So when she happened to be in town once when mom was too, we had dinner, in Lexa's hotel suite. It didn't go well."   
  


"What happened?"   
  


"Lexa had been in meetings all day, and she was tired and frustrated, and mom was determined not to like her." Clarke shrugged. "There was no single incident that stuck out, it just wasn't a good time."   
  


"Well, let's hope it goes better for them this morning." Octavia said.   
  


After breakfast Clarke headed back to her room where her stylists were waiting. She lost the next two hours to having her hair and makeup fixed just right before being put into her dress. Abby arrived as they were positioning Clarke's veil.   
  


"You look stunning." Abby beamed.   
  


"Thanks. I love this dress." Clarke said. The dress had a fitted and intricately beaded bodice with a lace neckline and sleeves that finished in the middle of her forearms. The skirt was full with a short train. It was a masterpiece.   
Octavia entered wearing the ceremonial uniform of an officer of the Royal Guard. "Ready?"   
  


"So ready." Clarke grinned. She followed Octavia towards the front of the palace.   
  


"Clarke, oh my god!" Raven greeted her. Her dress was midnight blue and simple strapless gown with a softer a-line than Clarke's.   
  


"You look fantastic." Clarke assured her friend.    
  


"I'm pretty sure I'm meant to tell you that. And you do, by the way. You look like a freaking princess." Raven laughed. "Did you realise we are travelling to the church by horse-drawn carriages? It's like a Disney film!"   
  


"I know - isn't is fun?" Clarke was practically bouncing with excitement.   
  


"Let's move." Octavia ordered as she ushered everyone down the steps. "Abby and Rae, you're in the first carriage." she loaded the two women and closed the door. "Carriage one, move out." She ordered the driver. Clarke headed for the second carriage. "I have your front, Lincoln has your back." Octavia promised. There's also three squads of guards in the procession. We have received zero threats, we don't expect any trouble. So relax, and remember to wave to your adoring public."   
  


"Thanks O." Clarke took her friend's hand as she stepped up into the carriage.   
  


"It's literally my job." Octavia winked before shutting the gate on the carriage and swinging herself up to sit by the driver.   
  


Clarke's carriage was open topped unlike the one her mother and Raven rode in. The morning was sunny and pleasant, and it seemed to Clarke that the entire city had turned out to watch her go by. She couldn't help but smile and return their waves as she moved ever closer to the cathedral.   
  


The crowd was thickest outside the cathedral. The carriage rolled to a stop and Abby held out her hand to assist Clark down. The crowd roared their approval as Clarke made her way up the steps.   
  


Anya was waiting by the doors. She sent Abby with an usher to take her seat. "You will go first." She told Raven.   
  


“Clarke, just one thing.” Raven said, her eyes flicking to Lexa's best man, who was ready to walk her down the aisle. “The best man is cute and all, but can we make him a little older next time?”

 

“He's second in line for the throne, and my second favourite member of the royal family. He's quite the catch.” Clarke joked. 

 

“He's a baby.”

 

“Don't listen to her Aden.” Clarke told him, giving him a quick hug. “If Lex had picked another best man, it'd be you in the Vera Wang, not Raven.”

 

“Remind me to thank Lexa later.” He deadpanned. 

 

The door opened and Raven was sent down the aisle on Aden’s arm. Clarke waited behind the closed door, knowing it would be her turn in a moment.   
  


"Ready?" Anya asked, her hand poised on the handles of the doors.   
  


"Ready." Clarke nodded.   
  


The doors opened fully and Clarke made her way down the aisle. With each step she had to remind herself not to run to Lexa, to keep her steps steady and even. There were two tiny flower girls ahead of Clarke. She had no idea whose children they were, but they were utterly adorable, scattering petals ahead of Clarke. One of the flower girls tripped on her skirt and pitched forward with a sharp cry.   
  


Clarke scooped the child up before she could hit the ground. "Are you alright?" She whispered. The girl nodded. "I'm glad. Are you ok to keep going?"   
  


"I practiced." She pouted. "I don't want to fall again."   
  


"Ok, you keep going with the flowers, I won't let you fall." Clarke set the girl on her hip and continued forward, petals were tossed high into the air and rained down over Clarke.   
  


She looked up to meet Lexa's gaze, her (very!) soon to be wife was watching her with a look of pure adoration.   
Clarke reached the end of the aisle and set the child back down. She hugged each of the children, and kissed their cheeks. "Thank you both. You were the best flower girls I have ever seen." The girls giggled shyly and ran to the waiting arms of one of the guards.   
  


The ceremony was a blur. There were readings, speeches, vows and rings. The first thing Clarke was really aware of was the moment the bishop declared "You may now kiss the bride."   
  


With the wedding finished the coronation could begin. Lexa moved to one side so that Clarke could officially be crowned as her queen.   
  


Finally Clarke was told to rise, to face the people as their queen. Lexa was back by her side and together, accompanied by rapturous applause, the walked out of the church and back to the carriage.   
  


"Where did you find those flower girls? They were too cute." Clarke asked as they began the slow progress back to the palace.   
  


"They are Anya's nieces. They were the only children I knew." Lexa grinned.   
  


"I can't wait until we have a whole brood of our own. With your genes, they're going to be so cute."   
  


"Wait a little while, I want you all to myself for at least a year."   
  


"Deal." Clarke grinned. They turned to the crowd and waved, their own happiness overflowing and infecting the crowd.    
  


Flags were waved and flowers tossed as the city came alive with the celebration. The carriage wound its way slowly through the streets, giving as many people as possible the chance to see the newlyweds.   
  


They reached the grounds of the palace and were quickly whisked away by the photographer, who was accompanied by photographers from every major news outlet, ready to get their shots. 

 

“Clarke, just how far is my face going to travel?” Raven asked between shots. 

 

“It'll be syndicated, worldwide.” Clarke smiled. 

 

“Alright!” Raven cheered. “It's about time the world knew Raven Reyes.”

 

The photos seemed to go on forever, sitting, standing and every configuration of their families and the bridal party imaginable. Clarke was impressed by the determination of the two tiny flower girls, she was sure they had to be sick of the pomp and ceremony and yet she didn't hear a single tantrum or complaint from either. 

 

When they finally reached the palace itself, the entire palace staff was lined up in the courtyard, all of them given a short reprieve from duty so that they too could see the happy couple. Lexa nodded to the staff, Clarke waved, and greeted the few she knew.   
  


They made their way to their bedroom - they had to change for the celebration feast.   
  


"So, Mrs Griffin, how do you feel?" Clarke asked as she looped her arms around Lexa's neck.   
  


"I am overjoyed, your majesty." Lexa grinned, leaning forward to kiss her wife.   
  


"Me too." Clarke agreed. "We're finally married."   
  


They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Clarke's stylists returned to help her out of the wedding gown and into a second dress for the feast. The second dress was a less intense version of the first, with an identical bodice, but shorter sleeves and a softer skirt - it also lacked the train. Added to the dress was the sash of the royal house and the look was finished with a tiara that had belonged to Lexa's mother. 

 

“You look stunning.” Lexa smiled at her. 

 

“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.” Clarke kissed her wife. 

 

“Let's get on to the reception.” Lexa said. “You have no idea how glad I am that I never have to suffer through these hideous state dinners alone again.”

 

“You did not just refer to our wedding reception as a hideous state dinner!” Clarke swatted her wife's arm as she allowed herself to be led from the room. 

 

“Okay, fine, this one will be better than most.” She agreed with mock duress. 

 

The grand dining hall contained everyone deemed important enough to have earned a seat in the chapel for their ceremony. The crowd cheered as the newlyweds arrived. They took their seats at the head of the room, Lexa motioned for everyone to be seated. 

 

Almost everyone in attendance made their way to the newlyweds during the course of the evening to offer their congratulations. By the end I of the night even Clarke had had enough. She was immensely glad when she and Lexa could finally excuse themselves for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, come chat to me on tumblr: ineedhappyendings


	5. Chaper 5

The royal couple were afforded a late start the morning after their wedding. Their first engagement for the day was brunch with their family and friends, which didn't begin until eleven. 

 

Neither of the women had any desire whatsoever to get out of bed, deciding they'd much prefer to simply stay, wrapped in one another in their own little world. It took Anya and Octavia barging in to finally make them move. 

 

Lexa wore her favourite sports coat, a pale peach shirt and charcoal slacks, Clarke chose a sundress with accents in the same colour as Lexa's shirt. The brunch was a private event, no press, and being that it was only family and friends, it was a more relaxed affair than most. 

 

The doors opened on the smaller dining room as they entered. “Clarke.” Abby was the first to greet them. “Your Majesty.” She nodded to Lexa. 

 

“We are among family, here you may call me Lexa.” The queen assured her mother in law as she accepted her hug. 

 

“Of course, Lexa.” She nodded. “You both look so happy, it's nice to see.”

 

“Of course they do - they've been bumping uglies all night long.” Raven sniggered as she approached the couple. 

 

“Rae, seriously?” Clarke hissed, barely resisting the urge to smack her friend. 

 

“I've heard much about you, Dr Reyes, and it appears I was not misinformed.” Lexa said, her face unreadable. For a moment Raven feared she was in real trouble, but Clarke's laughter pointed to Lexa's intended humour. 

 

“Good one.” Raven laughed before Octavia dragged her away. 

 

They were approached by a teenaged boy, in an impeccable suit, with sandy hair. “Prince Aden.” Clarke pulled her brother in law into a hug. 

 

The prince returned Clarke's hug happily. “Good morning, your Majesty.” He chuckled. Aden was only an infant when their parents had died, but he had known Clarke as long as he could remember, and she was easily one of his absolute favourite people.

 

Clarke had spent her summer vacations at the summer palace every year since their high school graduation. Lexa had been with them as much as she could, however it was Aden who she had spent the most time with. The two were understandably close. “You're officially my little brother now.” She smiled as she released him. 

 

“Conceived an heir yet?” He teased. It was no secret among the three of them that Aden never wanted to take the throne, he couldn't wait for royal babies, because they would remove him from the direct line of succession. 

 

“Brat.” Lexa teased as she too pulled him in for a hug. “And we really need to discuss how babies are made.” 

 

“I’m good.” He shook his head before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

They finally made it to their seats, after being approached by half of the guests. Their seats were at the head of the room, on a slightly raised dais with Aden to Lexa's left and Abby to Clarke's right.

 

Once the meal was done they were ushered through to one of the sitting rooms to allow the couple more time to mingle with their guests. Clarke soon found herself beside Lexa on a small couch surrounded by friends. 

 

“Mind if I join?” Aden asked as he took a free seat beside Clarke. 

 

“Of course.” Clarke gave him a wide smile. “Have you met these guys yet?”

 

“Raven obviously, and O, but not the others.” He said as he looked around. 

 

“This is O’s brother, Bellamy, and Monty, Jasper and Harper.” She pointed to each of her friends. “Everyone this is Lexa’s little brother, Prince Aden.”

 

“Hey.” The prince waved. 

 

“So are you happy for your sister?”

 

“Yeah, for sure, Clarke’s always been my favourite sister anyway.” He grinned. 

 

“How long have you know her?” Bellamy asked. 

 

“Since I was little, maybe four or five.” He shrugged. “She always made time to hang out with me when Lexa was busy, she even helped me with my homework via Skype.”

 

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Raven teased Clarke. “Did you ever get to visit Clarke? Or did she always come here?”

 

Aden ducked his head slightly as Lexa started to laugh. “I visited Clarke in New York once.” He said quietly. 

 

“He ran away.” Lexa accused. 

 

“That sounds like a story.” Raven said eagerly. 

 

-

 

Clarke had just come off a week of night shifts when she was woken mid morning by a knock at her apartment door. Getting to her front door meant getting past Lincoln and Octavia, but it wasn’t like them to let anyone up when she was sleeping. She staggered to the door and yanked it open ready to growl at whoever dared to wake her, but stopped short at the sight of the Trigedan prince. 

 

“Aden?” She stepped back to let him in. “What are you doing in New York?”

 

“School trip, but I carved out a little time to see my favourite sister.” He smiled brightly at her. 

 

“Where’s your guard?”

 

“With O and Linc.” He shrugged just as Clarke’s phone rang.  She waved him toward the lounge as she ran to grab her phone. 

 

“Hey Lex.” She answered. 

 

“Aden is missing, the royal guard are going to put you on lockdown while we ascertain exactly what the circumstances are.” Lexa sounded more stressed than Clarke had ever seen her. “Nyko can’t find him anywhere, and -“

 

“He’s with me.” Clarke interrupted her fiancée. “He showed up about a minute before you called. “He told me Nyko was with O and Lincoln.”

 

“Put him on, please.” Lexa sighed. 

 

Clarke made her way back to Aden and held out the phone. “It’s your sister.” She told him. 

 

“Hi Lex.” He winced, knowing he was in trouble. Clarke could hear Lexa’s tone as she berated her brother for several minutes, before the prince held the phone back toward Clarke. “She wants to talk to you again.” He said. 

 

“Hey.” She wandered back to her bedroom, leaving Aden on the couch. 

 

“I could just kill him.” Lexa huffed. 

 

“I know love.” Clarke agreed. “But he’s safe at least.”

 

“Anya is on the line with his teacher, she’s saying that he’s not welcome back on the trip. But they will allow him to fly home with them in a week’s time. Can I impose on you to watch him until then?”

 

“Of course. I have the next three days off anyway, and I’ll trade off the others to watch him.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa sighed. “I can have the ambassador watch him if you need?”

 

“It’s fine, I’m owed a couple of days anyway.and we both know that this is exactly what he was hoping for anyway.” She chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t enjoy himself too much.”

 

“Good, but I guess the two of you can have a little fun.” Lexa relented. “Just scare him a little first.”

 

“Got it. I’ll talk to you later, love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Lexa smiled. “I’ll call you later.”

 

“Bye love.” Clarke ended the call and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She took a moment to get dressed before making her way back out to join Aden.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said as soon as she returned. “I asked if I could skip a day of the trip to hang out with you, but the school said no - but I couldn’t come to NYC without seeing you!”

 

“I understand, and you know I’m always happy to see you, but you can’t just run away - Lexa had me on lockdown because she thought you’d been taken.” Clarke sat beside the fourteen year old and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “That’s why she’s mad - you terrified her.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He hung his head.

 

“I’m not the one you need to be apologising to.” She reminded him.

 

“I’ll call her later, once she’s had time to cool off.”

 

“Wise plan.” Clarke chuckled. “So, which museums did your trip already take you to?”

 

“The usual suspects.” He rolled his eyes. “Take me to your favourites?”

 

“Of course. Just as soon as Nyko catches up to us.” Clarke smirked.

 

-

 

“The time my little brother almost started an international incident.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

“I told you I was sorry.” Aden rolled his eyes back at his sister.

 

“You briefly took this country to our highest security threat rating in almost two decades.”

 

“For little ol’ me?” He fluttered his lashes.

 

“I like this kid.” Raven cackled. 

 

“I found him first - he’s my little sass-monster.” Clarke joked, pulling Aden into a hug that was more a headlock.

 

“Ladies - there’s no need to fight, I have sass enough to share.” He attempted a charming grin, but it fell short given that he was still tucked under Clarke’s arm.

 

-

 

Following the brunch, which finally ended around two in the afternoon, Clarke and Lexa were seen off by their assembled family and friends to begin their honeymoon. Both Octavia and Anya had been given the week off, much to their relief - no one wanted to be around the newlyweds once they were finally, and permanently, reunited. 

 

Lexa had offered Clarke anywhere in the world for their honeymoon, Clarke had chosen the royal lodge in the mountains to the north of the country. Total seclusion. 

 

The mountain lodge was the smallest of the royal residences, with only half a dozen staff. It sat in an alpine valley, on the shore of a glacial lake, a stone and exposed timber structure with huge windows that looked out over the valley. The whole place had been built by Lexa’s father, for her mother as a hideaway for when the stress of their public life became too much for her.

 

Lexa’s fondest childhood memories had all taken place in the mountain residence. The driver and butler took care of their luggage while Lexa led Clarke up the steps and into the lodge. 

 

“I love this place.” Clarke sighed. 

 

“Me too.” Lexa agreed. “So what first?”

 

“Your Majesty?” A small voice interrupted. “Do you wish to eat now?”

 

Lexa turned to the maid and nodded. “We will change first, and I think we shall dine outside, my love?” She asked Clarke.

 

“It's a beautiful evening.” Clarke nodded. 

 

They changed into jeans and sweaters - there was no one to impress, no need for formality, comfort won out entirely - it was Clarke’s favourite side of Lexa, the side no one other than she and Aden got to see. They made their way out onto the deck, looking out over the valley as they enjoyed the simple pasta dish.

 

-

 

“I don’t remember the last time there was only one thing on my to do list for a day.” Lexa laughed as they swam in the lake the following afternoon. 

 

“You promised no work at all.” Clarke pouted. 

 

“The only thing on my to do list, my love, is you.” The monarch winked. 

 

“That was bad, even for you.” Clarke splashed her wife. 

 

“I had to.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“Is it too late to get an annulment?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yes, much too late. But too early to sign for a divorce. You’re stuck with me I’m afraid.” Lexa pulled her back in close. “Also, you love my terrible jokes.”

 

“Well, I love you.” Clarke reasoned. “So I guess I can put up with your terrible jokes.” She stepped back, pulling Lexa toward the shore. “Now it’s time to get out, I’m getting cold.”

 

“I have something to show you.” Lexa said as she followed Clarke back up the small path to the lodge. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Come on, I’ll show you once we dry off.” 

 

Lexa brought a folder back downstairs and joined Clarke on the couch once they were both dried off and dressed once more. “I commissioned a study about four years ago, and I received the results just the other day.” She said as she handed Clarke the folder. “I wanted a way for us to have a child that is biologically our child. Their report indicates that they’re ready to begin the first human trial.”

 

“It’s going to take me a while to read through this.” Clarke said. 

 

“Of course.” Lexa agreed. “Take all the time you need.”

 

“Do they have people lined up for an initial trial?” 

 

“They do, about six couples.” Lexa nodded. “If this works, it takes away all our issues of legitimacy.” 

 

“It’s a big risk.” Clarke reminded her, flicking through the folder. “But it would be nice.”

 

“Babies with your eyes.”

 

“And your curls - we’ll have the cutest royal babies around.”

 

“Damn right we will.” Lexa leaned in to kiss her wife. “Take that British Royal family.”

 

“So competitive.” Clarke chuckled. “When are they beginning the trials?”

 

“This month, so if all goes well we can try in about a year.” Lexa beamed. 

 

“So it’s just us and Aden until then.” Clarke smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

 

-

 

Their honeymoon ended too soon, and they were on their way back to Polis to resume their duties. Aden met the royal couple as soon as they returned. “How was your time away?” He asked. 

 

“What did you do?” Lexa asked immediately, looking at her brother suspiciously. 

 

Nothing - major.” He said. 

 

“Aden?” Lexa pressed. 

 

“There was a story in the Polis Times with an out of context quote.” 

 

“What did you say?”

 

“It was a joke, and we weren’t on the record-“

 

“Aden, what did you say?” Lexa repeated. 

 

“That I’m mostly glad you finally got married because I can’t wait to be removed from the direct line of succession.” He sighed. 

 

“Is Indra working damage control?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yeah, she put out a statement.” He nodded. 

 

“Okay, then we just wait for it to pass.” Clarke assured them both. 

 

“There’s one other thing we need to talk about - and it’s super weird.” Aden added. 

 

“Yes?” Lexa arched one eyebrow. 

 

“It’s about Anya.” He began. 

 

“We had a deal, little prince.” Lexa’s valet called out as she came striding toward them. 

 

“She’s dating Raven!” Aden yelled before running from Anya’s inevitable wrath. 

 

“You are?” Clarke asked. “I’m happy for you, I think you’d make a good pair.”

 

“Congratulations Anya.” Lexa agreed. 

 

“I have been showing Dr Reyes around the city, to help her get acquainted, it’s nothing more.” Anya shrugged. 

 

“Then why was Raven coming out of your private rooms every morning this week?” Aden called from the next room, his head popping through the doorway briefly. 

 

“I could make your death look like an accident.” Anya warned him, although Lexa noted the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth told Lexa that she was joking. “Your Majesty, I’m afraid you need to hit the ground running.” Anya raised her tablet with an apologetic look.

 

“Right, then let’s get started.” She nodded taking Clarke’s hand and gesturing toward the sitting room down the hall. 

 

“Both of you?” Anya asked, unused to Clarke joining them for official business. 

 

“Clarke is my queen, this information is as much for her as it is for me.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“And Anya, just remember, the longer you keep me occupied here, the longer it is until I corner Raven and make her tell me everything about your burgeoning relationship.” Clarke teased. 

 

“I’d forgotten about your propensity for humour.” Anya deadpanned. 

 

“Well, aren’t you glad you get to see me all the time now, so you won’t forget again?” Clarke chuckled. 

 

“Lucky me.” Anya grimaced. 

 

“So, what do we need to know?” Lexa asked as they took their seats. 

 

-

 

Clarke invited Raven to the palace later that afternoon for tea in the gardens. “Everyone in the lab was super impressed by that invitation, by the way.” Raven said as she joined Clarke in the garden. “So how was the honeymoon?”

 

“It was great, so good to have the time away with just Lex and I.” 

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“The royal mountain lodge. It’s stunning.” Clarke sighed happily. “But I brought you here to talk about something.”

 

“Is it the research findings your wife commissioned from my lab?”

 

“What?”

 

“The research into dual-female conception.” Raven shrugged. 

 

“That’s what you’ve come here to work on?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yeah, well when you receive a personal request from the Queen herself, to join a project like this, and the forefront of genetic and fertility research, I mean, how could I have said no?” Raven smirked. “I actually joined the team last year, I’ve just been working remotely. Her Majesty asked me to keep it a surprise.”

 

“You’ve known about Lexa and I for a year?”

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised that you didn’t figure it out before now, to be honest. I mean even at the bar the other night - I told you I’d been doing my research on Trigeda - how could I have googled it at all without seeing pictures of you and Lexa?”

 

“Good point.” Clarke admitted. “What do you think of the research?”

 

“The theory is all solid, and the test embryos have all behaved as we expected, but full gestation will be the real test.” Raven shrugged. “I’m cautiously optimistic.”

 

“Okay, that’s good to know.” Clarke nodded. “But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Okay, shoot.” Raven said, leaning back in her chair. 

 

“Are you and Anya dating?”

 

“Maybe?” She scrunched her face up. “I’m not really sure, we spent a lot of time together while you and Lexa were out of town, and we had a lot of fun, but she works all the time, I doubt I’ll get much of a chance to see her again, for more than the occasional booty call.”

 

“Do you want to see her again?”

 

“At this stage, yes. I really like her.” Raven admitted. 

 

“That’s great! I’m sure O can step up and take on some of Anya’s stuff to give her a little free time.” Clarke suggested. “I’ll talk to Lex about it, we’ll work something out.” Clarke promised. 

 

“No, she loves working for Lexa.”

 

“I’m not suggesting that we fire her to be your full time lover, but with Lex and I being in the same place, our assistants can share the load and give each other a little downtime. It’ll be good for both of them.”

 

“Oh, right.” Raven nodded. 

 

“So, tell me everything - she said she was showing you around Polis?” Clarke leaned forward expectantly. 

  
  



End file.
